With You Forever (Kyusung ver)
by yodeophi
Summary: Pair : Kyusung Genre: Romance,friendship dll Warning: YAOI and TYPO Summary: kyuhyun mencintai namja yang sudah mempunyai kekasih yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya,apa kyuhyun bisa mendapatkan cinta'y itu?


Title: With You Forever (Kyusung ver)

cast:

① Kim Yesung

② Cho kyuhyun

③ Choi Siwon

④ Other cast

Pair : Kyusung

Genre: Romance,friendship dll

Warning: YAOI and TYPO

Summary:

kyuhyun mencintai namja yang sudah mempunyai kekasih yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya,apa kyuhyun bisa mendapatkan cinta'y itu?

NOTE : Anyeong para reader yang baik dan budiman..

hehe..maafkan saya yang labil ini... janjinya mau namatin fanfic yang satu eh malah ngpost fanfic yang baru...

ehmm...sebenernya ini bukan fanfic baru sie,saya udah lama bikin fanfic ini dan udah pernah saya post tapi reviewnya kurang karena pairingnya bener-bener crack pair..

jadi saya memutusin buat merubah pairnya menjadi KYUSUNG... pair yang sangat di gandrungi hehe

semoga readerdeul bisa terima ne?

seperti biasa saya terima kritik dan saran dari reader semua di kotak review.. SARANGHAE

happy reading^^

Yesung's POV

"huh bosan!" gumamku yg sedang duduk di depan tv tanpa aku tau acara apa yg ku tonton.

yah di sinilah aku sendirian di apartement milik namjachinggu-ku Choi Siwon,yg kini sedang pergi entah ke mana?

dia hanya bilang ada urusan penting tanpa aku tau apa urusan itu?

Waktu menunjukan pukul 4 sore dan herannya kenapa aku bisa bertahan dalam kejenuhan ini selama berjam-jam?

ting tong..

Tiba-tiba ku dengar bunyi bel dari arah pintu masuk,dan secara tidak sadar bibirku tersenyum karena merasa yg datang adalah wonnie hyung, begitulah panggilan sayangku pada namjachinggu-ku itu.

Tapi dalam hatiku bicara 'mengapa dia harus memencet bel? inikan apartement dia'. kuhiraukan saja kata hatiku,tidak ada salahnya melihat siapa orang yang berada di balik pintu masuk itu.

Dengan santai aku melangkah ke arah pintu masuk,tanpa melihat layar LCD yg menempel di dinding sebelah pintu masuk aku langsung membuka pintu sambil tersenyum.

Deg

Seketika senyumku meredup karena ternyata dia bukan wonnie hyung yg aku dia hanya terdiam melihatku.

Kyuhyun's POV

Hari ini tidak ada jadwal kuliah dan aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke apartement sahabatku Choi Siwon.

Aku bosan bila terus diam di apartementku,jika aku berada di apartement siwon aku bisa melakukan banyak hal dengannya seperti main game,membahas tugas atau apapunlah asal tidak membuatku bosan.

Biasanya sebelum aku pergi ke tempat siwon ,aku selalu menelfon dia entah kenapa hari ini Hp'y sulit di hubungi.

Dengan langkah pasti aku keluar dari lift yg kini tepat berhenti di lantai 8 di mana apartement siwon berada.

Kini aku sudah berada di depan pintu masuk apartement siwon.

Santai aku memencet bel yg terletak di sebelah kanan pintu.

Aku berdiri tegak menunggu sahabatku itu membukakan pintu untukku.

Samar-samar terdengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam yg hendak membukakan itu juga aku tersenyun karna senang siwon ada di rumahnya dan berarti tidak sia-sia aku datang kemari.

Kulihat pintu perlahan-lahan terbuka dan.

Deg.

Mataku terbelalak melihat sosok namja di depanku yg begitu manis dan imut menurutku, dengan rambut hitam lembutnya dan pipi tembemnya yg ingin sekali aku mencubitnya saat itu juga,dan bibir merah mudanya yg benar-benar membuat dia terlihat manis, dan lagi hidung mancungnya yang membuat ia terlihat sangat cantik

Dia juga terlihat kaget melihatku dan kamipun merasakan keheningan sejenak sampai aku mulai bersuara "maaf! sepertinya aku salah mengetuk pintu" jawabku malu karna aku benar-benar merasa salah mengetuk dia hanya menganggukan kepala sembari tersenyum heran.

Saat aku akan melangkah pergi kulihat no yg tertera di pintu masuk "no 407" gumamku dalam itu juga aku menahan pintu yg hampir tertutup itu.

Normal POV

Yesung kembali membuka pintunya yg hampir ia tutup itu,karna merasa ada yg menahannya.

Yesung kembali melihat sosok namja yg tingginya melebihi tinggi badannya,dia sedikit mendongakkan kepala agar bisa melihat tampang namja berambut ikal kecoklatan itu

Namja tinggi itu mulai bersuara.

"ini benar apartement siwon kan?" tanyanya sedikit ragu.

"ne,silahkan masuk" jawab yesung cepat dan langsung membukakan pintu dengan lebar.

Namja bernama Kyuhyun itu masuk dan duduk setelah dipersilahkan oleh yesung.

Kyuhyun tak mengalihkan penglihatan'y dari Yesung,dia begitu terpesona melihat namja imut di depannya itu,sampai-sampai tampang evilnya hilang dalam sekejap.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menyadarkannya,siapa lagi kalo bukan suara Yesung.

"Mau minum apa?" tanya yesung

"err...apa saja!" jawab Kyuhyun kaku.

"baiklah..tunggu sebentar!" ucap yesung sembari melangkah ke arah dapur.

tidak lama Yesung kembali ke ruang tamu dengan membawa dua buah cangkir yg berisi teh manis panas di tangannya dan meletakannya di meja tepat di depan Kyuhyun lalu diapun duduk santai di sofa yg menghadap Kyuhyun.

"gomawo..!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum

"ne" jawab Yesung tanpa menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya.

"sebenarnya wonnie hyung sedang tidak ada di rumah" yesung mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"dia sudah pergi dari tadi pagi" lanjutnya

"kalo boleh tau kau siapanya siwon?" tanya Kyuhyun

"oh..sorry,aku belum memperkenalkan diri..Kim Yesung imnida aku...ehm..namjachinggunya wonnie hyung" jawab yesung sedikit malu sambil mengulurkan tangannya mengajak kyuhyun bersalaman.

"Cho kyuhyun imnida..aku teman kampus Siwon" ucap kyuhyun seraya membalas jabatan tangan yesung.

Kyuhyun's POV

Aku sempat kaget saat tau kalo yesung adalah namjachinggu siwon sahabatku.

'bukankah namjachinggu siwon itu adalah kim heechul? atau mereka sudah putus?' ucapku dalam hati.

tapi ya sudahlakh aku tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu.

Hanya kenapa hatiku terasa linu saat mendengar hal itu.

Apa karena aku menaruh perasaan padanya? bagaimana mungkin aku menyukai namja yg baru aku kenal ini?

aku benar-benar bingung dengan perasaanku ini. Aku langsung membuang pikiran anehku itu karna aku sadar Yesung menatapku heran. Dia mulai membuka suara "kyuhyun-sii?"

"Ne?" jawabku kaget

"apa anda memang suka melamun kyuhyun-sii?" tanyanya penasaran

aku terdiam sejenak "ehhh...panggil saja aku hyung,sepertinya kau lebih muda dariku!" ucapku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan jujur aku tidak suka mendengar embel-embel sii di namaku.

"ah...ne! bagaimana kalo aku panggil kyunni hyung?lebih enak di dengar dari pada kyuhyun hyung" jawabnya yg spertinya mulai melupakan pertanyaanya.

"terserah kau saja" jawabku yang mulai merasakan adanya sedikit keakraban

"kira-kira kapan siwon pulang?" tanyaku

"entahlah" ucapnya lemah sembari memanyunkan bibirnya imut yg membuatku gemas melihatnya.

aku tersenyum tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

Normal POV

"Aku heran hyung!" Suaranya yesung terdengar yang sontak mengagetkan kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menatap wajah manis yesung. Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya karna takut yesung sadar kalo dari tadi kyuhyun begitu terpesona meperhatikan wajah manis yesung yang benar-benar membuatnya gemas.

"He..heran kenapa?" Kyuhyun membuka suara

"Aku heran dengan wonnie hyung,dia itu namjachinggu ku atau bukan sie? Kenapa dia tega selalu meninggalkanku sendirian di sini...ya...walaupun baru 3 hari" yesung mengoceh dengan kesal sambil tetap memanyunkan bibir tipis pinknya

Kyuhyun berusaha menahan tawanya ketika melihat expresi yesung yang benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Mmm...mungkin memang siwon sedang banyak urusan saat ini,buktinya aku yang sudah cukup lama menjadi sahabatnya juga dilupakan" ucap kyuhyun yang tetap sembari menahan tawa.

"Itu berbeda hyung..mana mungkin dia memperlakukanku sama dengan hyung,aku itu namjachinggunya bukan sahabatnya" jawab yesung sewot sambil menepuk dadanya.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tak bisa menahan tawa melihat yesung dengan tampang imutnya mengoceh di depan kyuhyun. Dan akhirnya tertawanya menggelegar ke seluruh ruangan.

"Hahahaha...kau benar-benar lucu yesung-ah" ucap kyuhyun sembari mencubit kedua pipi yesung dengan gemas,tentu itu keinginan kyuhyun yang dia tahan dari tadi.

"Yak..." yesung teriak dan melepas paksa tangan kyuhyun dari kedua pipinya."itu tidak lucu hyung!" Lanjutnya dan dibarengi tatapan marah pada kyuhyun

Tawa kyuhyun langsung terhenti "mianhe...yesung-ah!aku...aku ta-"

"Sudah lupakan" potong yesung sambil melipat tangannya di dada dan kembali memasang tampang cemberut.

"Hmmm...kau pasti bosan dari tadi hanya diam disini" ujar kyuhyun

"Tentu saja!" Jawab yesung tanpa melihat kyuhyun

"Kalo begitu sambil menunggu siwon pulang,bagaimana kalo kita jalan-jalan?" Ajak kyuhyun

Expresi yesung sedikit berubah dan seulas senyum mulai menghiasi wajah imutnya

"Hmmm...ayo! Tunggu sebentar aku mau ambil mantelku dulu.." ucap yesung yang mulai beranjak menuju kamar sembari menyembunyikan senyum senangnya lewat wajah datar tapi kyuhyun tetap bisa melihat expresi senang yesung dan diapun tersenyum.

Yesung keluar kamar dengan menggunakan mantel coklat tebal yang menutupi tubuh kecilnya. Saat ini memang sedang musim dingin dan salju pun sudah mulai turun.

"Pasti indah melihat salju turun di malam har'i" ujar kyuhyun dalam hati

"Hyung..aku siap!ayo kita pergi!" Ajak yesung

"Kau tidak bilang dulu pada siwon?" Tanya kyuhyun yang takut kalo sahabatnya akan marah ketika mendapati kekasih imutnya itu tidak ada di rumah.

"Hpnya tidak bisa di hubungi,tapi aku sudah mengirim pesan kok!" Jawab yesung cuek. Dan merekapun mulai melangkah keluar.

Yesung POV

"waah...sudah lama aku tidak menikmati suasana malam di kota seoul seperti ini" ucapku sembari merentangkan tanganku dan berputar dengan kepala menghadap ke langit.

Kulihat kyunnie hyung hanya tersenyum,senyumnya benar-benar manis jujur dari tadi aku sudah terpesona melihat senyum namja tinggi bermata coklat itu.

"Eh? Memangnya selama ini kau tinggal dimana?" Tanya kyuhyun dengan tatapan heran kepadaku.

"Aku sudah 3 tahun tinggal di London" jawabku singkat

"Lalu?sejak kapan kau berpacaran dengan siwon?" Tanyanya semakin penasaran

"Aku kenal wonnie hyung sebelum aku pergi ke London,1 bulan sebelum aku tau bahwa aku akan pindah ke london dia menyatakan cintanya padaku" aku diam sejenak sembari membayangkan saat wonnie hyung menembakku

flashback

"Ya...hyung kenapa kau menutup mataku seperti ini?" Tanyaku kesal

"Sudah ikuti saja hyung mu ini,sudah berapa tahun kau kenal denganku?kau percaya padaku kan?" Ujar wonnie hyung.

Aku mengangguk pasti setelah mendengar ucapannya.

Tibalah kami di tempat tujuan,aku tidak bisa melihat dimana kini aku berada,tapi aku bisa merasakan angin lembut mengusap kulit wajahku dan bisa kudengar suara daun dan rerumputan yang saling bergesekan.

Kurasakan kain yang menutup mataku melonggar dan terbuka.

Kulihat pemandangan dari atas bukit padang rumput yang indah. Aku dan wonnie hyung berdiri di sebelah pohon besar satu-satunya yang ada di situ. wonnie hyung memelukku dari belakang dan berbisik ke telingaku yang membuatku sedikit geli "otte? Kau suka?"

"Eoh...!" Jawabku sembari mengangguk senang. Tiba-tiba dia membalikan badanku agar aku bisa berhadapan ini wajahnya hanya beberapa senti saja dari wajahku. Saat itu pula jantungku berdetak dengan cepatnya dan 'glek' aku menelan ludahku pelan "wae?" Ucapku pelan.

"Saranghae..."

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantungku kini berdetak lebih cepat.

"saranghae sungie-ah" ucap wonnie hyung lagi.

Aku tersenyum dan saat aku akan menjawab tiba-tiba saja sesuatu yang lembut mendarat di bibirku,apa lagi kalo bukan bibir wonnie hyung. Dia menciumku dengan lembut, aku hanya diam dengan mata terbelalak kaget. Dia melepaskan ciumannya yang membuatku sedikit kecewa.

"sekarang kau boleh menjawab!" Ucapnya dengan senyum manis yang menawan.

"Na...nado saranghae" ucapku malu dan

Greep

Dia memelukku dengan erat seakan tidak akan pernah melepaskan nya

Flashback end

"Ya...yesung-ah"

Aku tersadar dari lamunan manisku saat ku dengar kyunni hyung memanggilku sembari mengibaskan kelima jarinya di depan mataku.

"Kenapa kau tidak melanjutkan ceritamu?" Ucapnya masih dengan rasa penasaran.

"ah..ne! Sebulan kemudian appaku di pindah tugaskan ke London,otomatis semua keluarga harus ikut pindah. Awalnya aku menolak karena aku tidak mau jauh dari wonnie hyung,tapi appaku memaksa dan aku sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi" aku menghela nafas sejenak

"saat itu kami sepakat untuk berhubungan jarak jauh,kita berjanji akan saling setia dan menjaga hati masing-masing,dan sejak itu aku semakin mencintainya" lanjutku

"Mmm...selama 3 taun ini kau tidak pernah kehilangan kontak dengannya?"

Tanya kyunni hyung

"Ne..dia benar-benar memenuhi janjinya" jawabku dengan senyum.

"Lalu kenapa kau kembali ke seoul? Apa keluargamu pindah juga?" Tanyanya lagi

"Anio...aku yang meminta appa untuk melanjutkan kuliah ku di sini setelah lulus SMA,awalnya beliau tidak mengijinkan,tapi aku meyakinnya bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja,dan diapun mengijinkan..dan saat itu aku sangat senang karna aku bisa bertemu dengan wonnie hyung"

aku menatap kyunni hyung dan kulihat expresinya berubah,kenapa dia? Akh..sudahlakh

"Kapan kau kembali dari london?" Kyunni hyung kembali bertanya.

"Aku sudah 3 hari disini" jawabku dingin

"Apa kau akan tinggal di apartemen siwon?" Tanyanya lagi dengan expresi yang tidak bisa di tebak.

"Aku hanya sementara di sana,karna apartementku belum layak untuk di huni" jawabku sedikit keras.

"owh..." ujarnya sembari tersenyum lega,ada apa dengannya?

"Ehem...aku haus,dari tadi aku cerita terus kau harus traktir aku minum hyung!" Pintaku padanya

"Ok..kita ke cafe yang ada di ujung jalan sana" ucapnya sembari menunjuk cafe yang di maksud.

Kami berdua melangkah agak cepat karena tidak sabar ingin duduk setelah kami berjalan cukup lama sambil mengobrol.

Kami sudah memasuki cafe,kulihat ke sekeliling cafe untuk mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman.

tapi...

Deg

Mataku menemukan sesuatu yang benar-benar tidak membuatku nyaman bahkan menyakitkan.

Aku melihat wonnie hyung berpelukan dengan seorang namja yang tak ku kenal dan mereka begitu mesra.

Saat itu juga tubuhku terasa lemah hampir saja kakiku tidak bisa menahannya,pandanganku mulai kabur karena tertutup air mata. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan lenganku di tarik seseorang

Dan...

Greeep

Kyunni hyung memelukku dan menenggelamkan kepalaku di dadanya,dia mengusap kepalaku lembut untuk menenangkanku. Ku remas ujung mantelnya untuk menahan rasa sakit itu dan akupun tidak bisa menahan tangisanku,aku menangis dalam diam di dada kyunni hyung dan membuat bajunya basah karena air mataku.

Aku benar-benar tidak percaya apa yang ku lihat saat ini.

Kyuhyun POV

Aku memeluk yesung erat sangat erat aku bisa merasakan rasa sakit hatinya saat ia melihat siwon dan hechul berpelukan.

Ya namja itu bernaama heechul aku cukup kenal baik dengannya aku tidak tau jelas tentang hubungan mereka,siwon bilang heechul hanya teman,tapi berbeda dari yang ku dengar di kampus soal mereka. Seluruh mahasiswa kampus bilang mereka berpacaran. Mungkin karena mereka selalu terlihat akrab,bahkan sangat akrab atau bisa di bilang ,jujur aku tidak pernah ikut campur urusan siwon soal yang satu ini.

Aku merasakan tangan yesung meremas ujung mantelku,aku semakin prihatin padanya.

Aku membawanya keluar dari cafe tanpa melepas pelukanku. Setelah kami berjalan cukup jauh dari cafe tiba-tiba dia melepaskan pelukanku "aku harus kembali,aku harus memastikan kalo yang aku lihat itu adalah salah,wonnie hyung tidak mungkin berbuat begitu..lalu apa artinya hubunganku selama 3 tahun ini?" Ucap yesung di tengah tangisannya.

Saat dia melangkah pergi aku langsung menahannya. Aku balik badannya supaya menghadapku,aku angkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk dan kulihat kesedihan di wajahnya yang jujur membuatku ikut merasakan rasa sakit. Ah...apa ini?bukan saatnya aku heran dengan perasaanku.

Aku usap kedua pipi chubinya dengan kedua ibu jariku "kau tidak salah lihat,aku juga melihatnya jelas sangat jelas kalo itu siwon dan..." aku menghentingkan perkataanku aku takut dia semakin sakit saat dia tau nama namja itu.

"Dan apa?" Tanyanya yang merasa ucapanku menggantung.

"Dan...dan sebaiknya kita pulang!" Jawabku sedikit berbohong.

Dia mengangguk kecil dan berjalan mengikutiku dari belakang dengan langkah yang terlihat lemah.

Kami berjalan dalam diam tidak ada salah satu dari kami yang mengeluarkan suara.

Aku berjalan sedikit di depan yesung,tiba-tiba kurasakan yesung menarik tanganku dan menghentikan langkahnya. "Waeyo?" Tanyaku heran

"Bisakah kita tidak pulang ke apartement siwon?" Ujar yesung dengan kepala menunduk kebawah.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?" tanyaku lagi

"Kemana saja,asal aku tidak bertemu dengannya" ucapnya lagi tanpa menaikan kepalanya sedikitpun.

"Eumh..baiklah,bagaimana kalo ke apartementku saja?" Tanyaku sedikit ragu.

Dia mengangguk tanda setuju.

Aku langsung menghentikan taxi karena apartementku cukup jauh dari situ.

Di perjalanan menuju apartamentku yesung hanya terdiam sembari melihat keluar dengan tatapan kosong. Tanpa sadar aku mengulurkan tanganku dan mengaitkan jari tanganku ke jari tangannya. Tak kusangka dia memegang erat tanganku sangat sangat erat ku lihat matanya kembali mengeluarkan buliran bening air mata. Aku hanya terdiam menatapnya pilu.

Normal POV

Yesung dan Kyuhyun sudah sampai di apartement kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mempersilahkan yesung masuk. Yesung melangkah memasuki apartement kyuhyun masih dengan expresi kesedihan.

Yesung duduk di sofa dengan tatapan kosong. Kyuhyun pun di buat bingung,apa yang harus dia lakukan agar yesung menghilangkan kesedihannya.

"Kau mau minum apa?" Tanya kyuhyun lembut

"Tidak usah repot-repot,aku hanya ingin diam" jawab yesung datar.

apartement siwon

Siwon memasuki apartementnya dengan tampang riang dia tidak tau kalo masalah akan muncul.

"Sungie-ah... sungie-ah" siwon memanggil yesung sembari melihat keseluruh ruangan mencari yesung namun tidak ada.

"kemana dia?" Gumamnya

Siwon mengeluarkan hp'y dan mengaktifkan hp'y yang sengaja dia matikan seharian penuh.

Saat hp'y sudah menyala dia melihat satu pesan masuk

From: Sungie Chagi

Hyung! Aku bosan diam di apartement terus,aku mau keluar jalan-jalan dengan kyuhyun hyung,kau kenal dia kan? Tenang saja hanya sebentar.

Love u hyung

"Kyuhyun? Untuk apa dia kemari?" Gumamnya lagi.

siwon langsung menekan tombol panggilan untuk yesung.

kyuhyun apartement

Drrt..drrt..drrt

Hp yesung bergetar dia mengeluarkan hp'y dan melihat nama pemanggil di layar hp'y. Dia hanya diam tanpa expresi.

"Kenapa tidak kau angkat?" Tanya kyuhyun

"Aku tidak tau harus bilang apa padanya" jawab yesung yang tetap melihat ke layar hp.

"Bagaimana kalo aku yang angkat?" Tawar kyuhyun

Tanpa basa basi yesung menyerahkan hp'y pada kyuhyun.

"Yoboseo" kyuhyun mengeluarkan suara datar.

"Yoboseo...eh? Mana yesung? Siapa ini?" Ucap siwon dari sebrang telefon.

"Ini aku,kyuhyun!" jawab kyuhyun datar

"Yak...kyuhyun-ah kemana kau membawa yesung? Ini sudah malam kenapa belum pulang?" Ucap siwon

"Dia ada di apartementku" jawab kyuhyun datar sembari melirik ke arah yesung.

"Mwo? Beraninya kau membawa kekasihku ke tempatmu? Kau baru kenal dengannya" terdengar nada suara siwon yang marah.

"Aku membawanya kemari bukan tanpa alasan" ujar kyuhyun

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya siwon

"Dia melihatmu dengan-NYA di cafe SM. Itu sebabnya dia ku bawa kemari,kulihat dia benar-benar terpukul" jawab kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada yesung yang masih terdiam dengan tatapan kosong.

"Mwo? Ya...jangan kau ceritakan yang aneh-aneh padanya. Aku akan segera kesana untuk menjenputnya!" Ucap siwon sembari menutup telfonnya.

Siwon POV

Gawat ini benar-benar gawat yesung melihatku sedang bersama heechul.

Aish...untuk apa yesung ada di cafe itu?.

Benar-benar di luar dugaan.

Aku berlari keluar menuju parkiran dan langsung melesat dengan mobilku. Otakku berfikir dengan keras selama perjalanan,apa alasan yang harus aku bilang pada yesung?.

Aiish...benar-benar membuatku gila,aku meluapkan kemarahanku pada setir mobil yang sudah beberapa kali ku pukul.

Aku sampai di apartement kyuhyun aku keluar dari mobil dan melesat pergi.

Ku tekan tombol bel apartement kyuhyun, pintu terbuka dam kulihat kyuhyun keluar "mana yesung?" Tanyaku dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Ada di dalam" ujar kyuhyun.

Saat aku akan melesat ke dalam kyuhyun menghalangiku "dia tidak ingin di ganggu,perasaanya masih kacau,sebaiknya kau pulang..besok kau bisa bicara dengannya jika dia sudah tenang" ucap kyuyung panjang lebar.

Aku tidak peduli dan langsung mendorong kyuhyun dengan keras hingga dia tejatuh kebelakang. Aku masuk dan kulihat yesung sedang berdiri di dekat sofa. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan marah dan sedih.

Normal POV

Siwon menghampiri yesung yang tengah berdiri mematung dengan tatapan marahnya.

"Ayo pulang" ajak siwon sambil menarik tangan yesung

"Sirheo!" Yesung melepas tangannya paksa.

"Aish...waeyo?" Ucap Siwon dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Kau pikir aku ini apa?seenaknya saja kau permainkan aku" jawab yesung tak kalah tinggi.

"Dengar!apa yang kau lihat itu hanya salah paham,aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan heechul" ucap siwon agak lembut

"Oh...jadi namanya heechul? Ok..aku akan mengingatnya! Terima kasih sudah mengenalkannya!" ujar yesung sembari memalingkan wajah.

"huft...bukan itu maksudku!" Ucap siwon lagi.

"Lalu?" Tanya yesung.

"Lihat aku! kau sudah mengenalku lebih dari 3 tahun,dan kau marah hanya gara-gara hal sepele seperti ini?" Ujar siwon menekankan

"Kau tau kan? Aku paling tidak bisa melihat sahabatku sedih,heechul itu sahabatku tadi itu dia sedang ada masalah,itu sebabnya aku memeluknya hanya sekedar untuk menghiburnya!" Lanjut siwon.

Yesung diam setelah mendengar penjelasan siwon tadi,dia terlihat sedang berpikir. 'Benar juga!untuk apa dia mempertahankan hubungan jarak jauh ini jika akhirnya dia memilih orang lain' batin yesung 'dan siwon memang tipe orang yang tidak bisa melihat sahabatnya sedih' batinnya lagi.

"Jadi...sekarang kau sudah mengertikan?" Tanya siwon.

Yesung hanya diam dia melihat ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memandangi mereka. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya memberikan tanda kepada yesung agar dia tidak langsung memaafkan siwon.

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya pada siwon. Tiba-tiba siwon memeluk yesung dengan erat dan yesung pun membalas pelukan siwon yang menandakan kalau dia memaafkan siwon.

Pemandangan itu membuat kyuhyun lemah,dia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalo begitu ayo kita pulang!" Ajak siwon

Yesung hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah siwon tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangan siwon.

Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah pintu masuk,dan di situ tentu saja ada kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri lemah dari tadi.

"Gomawo kyuhyun-ah" ucap siwon sembari memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Ne..." jawab kyuhyun lemah tanpa membalas pelukan siwon.

siwon keluar melewati kyuhyun dan kini giliran yesung dan kyuhyun berhadapan.

"Mianhe hyung!" Ucap yesung sembari menunduk meminta maaf karena tidak mengikuti perintah kyuhyun tadi.

"gwaenchana!?" Ucap kyuhyun tersenyum menutupi yesung baru dikenalnya hari ini tapi entah kenapa dia menaruh perasaan yang hebat pada yesung.

Sepasang namja itu sudah keluar sekarang,kyuhyun menutu pintu apartementnya dan dia langsung menyenderkan punggungnya ke pintu,dengan perlahan merosot ke bawah hingga terduduk dan kembali memikirkan perasaannya.

TBC


End file.
